The present invention endeavors to remedy all of the shortcomings characterizing the heretofore common and popular practice of using multi-colored inflated balloons for decorative purposes and other commonly understood uses. The use of strings, sticks, individual plastic clamps to restrict, tie down or otherwise couple one balloon to another has not only been economically impractical but has heretofore posed a threat of environmental contamination due to the unintentional escape frequently of hundreds of balloons from an auditorium or playing field or from the residue that is left when the balloons have been deflated after an event. The present invention resolves and precludes all of the disadvantages inherent in the use of commonly known balloons heretofore. The invention hereof resides in a balloon coupling strip made from an extended lightweight material rolled into a spool, easily transported, packaged, sold and put into use. The features and advantages of this invention are multi-fold and range from the simplicity of manufacture to its functional installation in practice, even by a child. The product requires no cooperating parts and is presented in a single component piece without clamps, clips, adhesive or any other element necessary for its use. Simplicity of manufacture, use and removal are its prominent features. These and numerous other features and advantages of the invention hereof will become readily apparent upon a reading of the detailed description, claims and drawings which appear hereafter.